Transcripts/The Ending of the End - Part 2
:on My Little Pony :Spike: It's not every day the princesses pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends. :Princess Luna: You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her?! :Cozy Glow: Discord was Grogar? :Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you? :Discord: My bad. :Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming! :explosion :Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you get back! :Discord: Fly, you foal! :zap : :Cozy Glow: And now for your complete destruction! Won't that be fun? :Queen Chrysalis: Patience, Cozy. Destruction is so... permanent. We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests. :Lord Tirek: No! We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle. As long as she's out there, she's dangerous. :Queen Chrysalis: Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of one little pony? Relax. It's not like her friends are going anywhere. :fizzle :creaks :Queen Chrysalis: The fools brought the remains of my throne to Canterlot to protect themselves. Hah! Those shards block their magic. Cozy Glow Careful. Too close and the shards cancel even our powers. But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell. Isn't that right, "Grogar"? :clanking :Lord Tirek: What are you doing?! You saw what happened when you tried to take Discord's chaos magic. :Cozy Glow: Yeah, but there's Alicorn princess magic in there now, too! I could be so much more powerful if I just could have— :Queen Chrysalis: What do you mean you could be? :Cozy Glow: Um, hello? I'm the best one out of all of us! Nobody sees... under :Lord Tirek: What are you talking about?! :Queen Chrysalis: The best at what?! :Fluttershy: This is really bad. :Applejack: We gotta find Twilight. She's probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters. :Rainbow Dash: Any idea how we get out of here to do that? :squish :Spike: Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this. :Discord: I'm so sorry. It made so much sense in my head. Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you. :Rainbow Dash: That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up. :Lord Tirek: Stay away from the Bell, you pest! :zap! :Lord Tirek: None of us can use the Alicorns' magic until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous chaos magic! :Discord: I could always tell you how. It would give you power over all reality. But you'd have to ask nicely and spare my friends. :Spike: No, Discord! This isn't the way to help! :Cozy Glow: Discord, could you pweeeease—? :Queen Chrysalis: Threats are more my speed. Speak! :Lord Tirek: He's lying. He won't tell us. :Discord: I certainly won't tell you after the way you lied to me last time we teamed up, you muscle-bound cretin. :Lord Tirek: This "cretin" could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully. :Discord: You're right. "Cretin" is too polite. How about "pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad, King Vorak"? :zap! :boing! boing! :crash! :Cozy Glow: laughs You missed! :Starlight Glimmer: Did he, though?! :whirring :shing! :crash! :Queen Chrysalis: Get her! :magic/teleportation zaps :Starlight Glimmer: raspberry :zap :Applejack: Get Twilight! :Starlight Glimmer: No way! She's always needed you guys! :whoosh! :zap! :Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! :Princess Celestia: Find Twilight! We may not have our magic, but we aren't completely helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can! :Rainbow Dash: That... was a pretty epic make-up. :Discord: Just save Equestria. And keep Fluttershy safe! :magic/teleportation zaps :crash! :Unicorn 1: Why are you out in the open?! Hide! :Rarity: Where is everypony? :Unicorn 1: The unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack. That's where I was headed when I saw you. :Rainbow Dash: What about the Earth ponies and Pegasi? :Unicorn 1: It's everypony for themselves. :Applejack: That ain't right. :Unicorn 1: Well, you can all stand out here and debate. I'm goin' where I'm safe. :Spike: Chrysalis was telling the truth. They really have turned ponies against each other. :Applejack: Everypony's scared, that's all. We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight pronto. She'll know how to set things right. :chattering :Mayor Mare: Please, stay calm! I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic! :"Winter Lotus": Give us one good reason not to! :yelling :Mayor Mare: sighs Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us! :Applejack: Where'd all these ponies come from? :Granny Smith: Earth ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe. :"Winter Lotus": We don't have unicorn magic to protect us or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi! :Rainbow Dash: Cowardly?! :rumbling :"Winter Lotus": They're blocking Cloudsdale! Said they didn't want any "grounded" ponies up in their business! :Rainbow Dash: Listen up, buddy—! :Fluttershy: Don't! That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want. More fighting. We know you're scared. We're here to help. :S08E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #4: You better fix this! :yelling :Applejack: Twilight's probably as worried as everypony else and tryin' to find somewhere safe. That's why I was sure she'd be waitin' for us in Ponyville. Where else could she be? :Spike: gasps I know where Twilight is! :open :Princess Cadance: Oh, thank Celestia you're all alright. She's upstairs. It's... not good. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: You're here?! I was so worried! Where are the princesses? :Pinkie Pie: They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you! Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle: They made a terrible mistake. You all did. From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a way to rescue you and stop Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy, but I haven't found anything. I failed. :Spike: You'll come up with something. We can't save Equestria without you. :Twilight Sparkle: You all escaped without my help. You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now? :Rainbow Dash: We know things look bad, but we've been in tough spots before, and we always— :Twilight Sparkle: Look around! Nothing we've ever done has mattered! Sombra? Returned and destroyed the Tree of Harmony! Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow? Returned and more powerful than ever! The School of Friendship? Shut down! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Nothing we do makes any difference! :Pinkie Pie: But we're still free and together. :Rainbow Dash: And it's not like things can get any worse. :neighing :howling :Spike: Haven't we learned never to say that by now? :neighing :Earth Pony 2: The windigos! :"Winter Lotus": scoffs That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story. :Earth Pony 2: Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?! Seems pretty real to me! Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide! :panicking :"Cotton Sky": That's enchanted wind! We can't control it! And we can't rely on those snooty unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it! :Hyper Sonic: What about everypony down below? :"Cotton Sky": They're on their own. We all are. :neighing :Unicorn 1: Fortify the shields around the School of Magic! We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do. :chattering :Rainbow Dash: We have to do something! :Twilight Sparkle: I've already done enough. :Applejack: You want the truth, Twilight? Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect. But that don't mean you quit tryin'! :Twilight Sparkle: What if I make things worse?! Ever since Celestia told me I was taking over, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice! What kind of princess does that make me? I'm scared. :Fluttershy: I probably know more about being scared than anypony. But thanks to all of you, I've learned I'm always less scared when I'm with my friends. :Rainbow Dash: If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together! :Rarity: It's what we always do, darling. :Twilight Sparkle: But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do! :Pinkie Pie: That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen. :Twilight Sparkle: We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore. How can you all be so calm about this? :Spike: Because, even if you don't believe you can do this, we do. We believe in you. In us. :Applejack: The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met. We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to us. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers. :Spike: Although that part is pretty cool. :Twilight Sparkle: We still need a plan. :opens :Princess Cadance: That sounds like the pony I used to foal-sit for. Count us in. :Twilight Sparkle: No. You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope. Okay. Three of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the windigos are circling. And it's up to us to fix it all. :Pinkie Pie: What are we gonna do, Twilight?! :Twilight Sparkle: The same thing we do every time, Pinkie. Try to save the world! :Lord Tirek: Every prisoner is safely in their cells. Now we can hunt down the rest of the— Windigos? :Cozy Glow: I'm not hunting anypony d-d-d-down in this weather! Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up? :Queen Chrysalis: I don't think we should. This could work out quite well for me. :Lord Tirek: You mean us. :Queen Chrysalis: The harsh weather is the final blow to break the ponies' spirits. Once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, we'll use our magic to destroy those windy beasts. Ponies will be so grateful, they'll do whatever I want! :Lord Tirek: The windigos are ancient magic. It would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Best we deal with them now. :Queen Chrysalis: snarls :Cozy Glow: We probably should deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else. :Lord Tirek: I thought it was too cold for you to hunt anypony down. :Cozy Glow: We don't need to. They're right there! :Spike: You think they know we're here? :whooshing :Applejack: I'd say they have an idea. :Twilight Sparkle: That bell has Discord, Celestia, and Luna's magic inside. If they use it against us— :Fluttershy: Discord's magic is so chaotic, he's the only one who can use it. :Queen Chrysalis: You just can't accept that you were beaten before you even realized there was a fight, can you? :Twilight Sparkle: You can't beat us if we never give up! As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship— :Cozy Glow: Ugh, can we get on with this please? :zap! :boom! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: We need to get that bell and get Discord and the princesses their magic back. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, you're with me. :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! I'll grab that bell in ten second—! :Twilight Sparkle: No. We're the distraction. They're gonna get the bell. :boom! :Queen Chrysalis: Come out, come out, wherever you are! :Cozy Glow: There! :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: yell :zaps :whoosh! :Cozy Glow: Whoa! :zap :cracking :whoosh! :Twilight Sparkle: yells :Lord Tirek: Aah! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains! Try your luck! :zap! :Queen Chrysalis: growls :zap! :Queen Chrysalis: grunting] :Pinkie Pie: Missed me! :zap! :Pinkie Pie: Close, but no cherrychimichanga! :zap! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Thanks for playing! :zap! :Cozy Glow: Do they have to be so annoying?! :zap! :Queen Chrysalis: Not annoying! Distracting! :boom! :zap! :Spike: Aah! :surging :shatter! :Spike: fire :zap! :boom! :zaps :Applejack: grunts :snaps :Cozy Glow: Now, now, professor. We all know you're not the fast one. :zap! :Queen Chrysalis: Enough! Or the dragon's wings get plucked! :Spike: groans :Twilight Sparkle: Please! Don't hurt him! :Spike: Don't worry about me! Just save—! groans :Lord Tirek: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story. :whirring :Rainbow Dash: No matter what, we face it together! :howl :zap! :boom! :humming :Spike: What happened? Can I open my eyes? :Applejack: Ya sure can! Way to go, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: It's not me! :sounds :whooshing :zaps :Lord Tirek: Don't let them escape! :Cozy Glow: Which ones?! :zap! :stomps :whooshing :Cozy Glow: Whoa! :zaps :Thorax: The changelings won't fool them forever. And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. How are you all here? :Gallus: That's kinda our fault. :Smolder: You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school? :howling :panicking :Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together! :Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine? :Sandbar: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! :Rasberry ' Dazzle': Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is! :Hyper Sonic: Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us! :Yona: Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! :Smolder: I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! :Gallus: Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes look like! :Silverstream: Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! :Ocellus: They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! :Applejack: How 'bout that? It's just like you said the day we opened that school. :Spike: The more creatures who know about friendship, the safer we'll be. :Pinkie Pie: We told you you had it all figured out! :thud! :thud! :cracking :zaps :zap! :Twilight Sparkle: ENOUGH! Because of you, I almost lost my way! But everycreature here has reminded me of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! :surging :boom! :Cozy Glow: This is bad, isn't it? :BOOM! :humming :clang! :Cozy Glow: groans :Queen Chrysalis: You think friendship will save you?! We will always return! Nothing will ever stop—! :splat! :falling :Spike: slurps Chocolate rain? :zaps :Discord: Don't look at me! :discharge :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You took Discord's magic from the bell?! How do you feel? :Pinkie Pie: Hmmm... Tingly. Itchy. Also like... :slam! :Pinkie Pie: i could transform the cosmos so everything is made of icing! :Discord: Perhaps maybe I should... :gong :Pinkie Pie: dizzily Waiter! There's some chaos in my soup! :gong :Discord: snaps :snarls :gong :Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done! :Discord: whispering You know what I would do if I were... indistinct :Princess Luna: Oh. That does seem fitting. :Discord: May I help? Please? :zap! :boom! :cracking :Queen Chrysalis: snarls :thud! :Discord: Together forever. I can't think of anything that they would want less! :cheering :Princess Celestia: When I sent you to Ponyville, I had high hopes. When you became Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice. But nothing could prepare me for how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves. You are ready. :Twilight Sparkle: You know what? I think I am. :Applejack: Thank goodness. First question, your Highness. What do we do with all these creatures? :Pinkie Pie: We're gonna need a lot more chairs for the coronation! :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, as ruler of Equestria, I'd like to postpone the coronation for a while. At least until the castle's rebuilt. Besides, there's something we need to do first. :Rarity: Post-apocalyptic donuts. Interesting choice. :Twilight Sparkle: I know. But there's gonna be plenty of time for all the challenges and struggles and adventures to come. For now, I just want to spend a quiet moment with the six best friends I've ever had. :Applejack: Well, mostly quiet. :Pinkie Pie: noisily Mmmm! :Fluttershy: It's like the end of an era. :Rainbow Dash: Or the beginning of an even more awesome era! :Twilight Sparkle: All I know is whatever comes next is going to be perfect. :Spike: How do you know that? :Twilight Sparkle: With you guys by my side, how could it not? :Mane Six and Spike: laugh :credits